Mo Yuan: His Story (Eternal Love- Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms)
by i.chuuu
Summary: He had lived long enough to learn that everything ends eventually. And while struggling each passing time to gather his shattered soul, he thought that maybe, just maybe he has reached his. But then in his memory, he saw her. Therefore, he must come back.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

How long has he been here? Weeks? Months? Years? Certainly not just days. Though his appearance never changed, he knew for certain that he has been here for so long. Centuries? There's no way to know for sure. With everything that has happened, Mo Yuan could no longer trust his judgment when it comes to Time. He can't determine if it's daytime or night, or if time stood still in this realm. But no matter how long he's been there, the place never changed. It's just an endless nothingness.

He's been trying and finding a way to get back, but as time passed his strength starts to waver. He wanted to give up and just rest. He has witnessed a lot in his lifetime. Seasons changed. Wars broke out and eneded. Drought and abundant rain came to pass. People, immortal and mortal, lived and died. He has seen it all. He had lived long enough to learn that everything ends eventually. And while struggling each passing time to gather his shattered soul, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he has reached his.

But then in his memory, he saw her. Therefore, he must come back.


	2. The God of War

**Chapter 1: The God of War**

"Wait for me." His own voice echoed in his head as he felt that his body was being pulled towards something. The force was strong and fast. And there he was, eyes opened, panting. He could feel his lungs being filled with air as he breathe. He could feel the bed against his back. He could hear the sound of the birds flying around somewhere near. For the first time after a long time, he know it's real. He's finally back.

 _How long have I been here?_ Mo Yuan thought as he try to sit. But he lost his balance and fell back to bed. His sudden movement made his head spin.

It took him a while to realize that the place was not Kunlun Mountain. "Where was I?" He muttered. His memory was hazy. He was not able to remember how he got here. It was certainly a cave. _Could it be a fox cave?_ He wondered.

He struggled and tried to rise again and sit. Slowly, calculating his move, he sat up and scanned the place. _It's a fox cave,_ he decided. He could feel the aura and the magical atmosphere of the place. But due to his weak powers, he can't determine which immortal essence he was sensing.

He steadied his breath and tried to concentrate. He tried to recall what happened prior to his slumber. And slowly, memories started to flood his mind. He saw the war, the tactical advances, the planned counterfeit. Tears ran down Mo Yuan's face as the memory of the war played inside his head. His heart ached remembering how tragic it was.

He had fought so many wars in the past. He was not called The God of War for nothing. He had won and survived many battles. He had planned and executed a lot of well-thought strategies. He had lost allies in the process of course. He wept silently and privately for them, his heart was broken, but he remained strong and he always put a mask of composure because he has a role to play responsibly. The God of War must not show any sign of weakness or even look downcast to give satisfaction to his enemies. He must remain brave and strong to uplift the spirit of his allies. Some even have mistaken him to be cold and uncaring but it was rather the contrary. He cared so much to fight until the end. Even if it meant, losing his soul in the process.

He was highly revered by all the lands, not only because of the battles he had won, but also because he was the only son of the Father god. His name was known in all corners of four seas and eight lands. They all know the story of his birth and his ascension to divinity. But little do they know how much time he spent to be in seclusion, training his mind and spirit, how hard he trained his body for every battle. They were amazed by his brilliant mind for every thorough and detailed battle strategies, but they did not know how many sleepless nights he had to come up with those. Yes, he was powerful but power alone can not save you from calamities. It took him years and years of diligent study and practice to be what he was. Of course, a lot people did not know that.

At a very young age, he was taught how to fight. As they say, great power comes great responsibility. And it was true in his life. He had sacrificed many things, even his own happiness. He was still a man, with dreams and desires of his own. But between his responsibilities and desires, he need to set aside the latter. It was not easy, but for so long, he had learn to deny himself.

"I'm back." He breathed.


	3. The Reunion

**Chapter 2: The Reunion**

With eyes still closed, Mo Yuan inhaled and filled his lungs with as much air as he can. And let it out slowly. _Breathe_ , he reminded himself. He continued to sit as his breath started to even out. It felt good, better even to be back. But questions suddenly popped up into his head. _Do they still believe that I will come back? Are they still waiting for my return? Or they already gave up and moved on?_ He felt emotional but composed himself when he heard that someone's approaching. His body stiffened. His power was feeble but the aura was very familiar. He can't be mistaken. It's her, he thought. He opened his eyes, directed his gaze to the woman he was longing to see.

His mind traveled back to the past and her face filled his mind. _I'm back. Seventeen, I am finally back_. He wanted to tell her but he stopped himself and fought back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. His heart was beating fast. He looked at her and smiled instead.

"Seventeenth, come let me take a look at you," he said while looking at her beautiful face. " Let's see if you've made any progress over all those years." Mo Yuan stared at Bai Qian as she walked towards him in a slow-paced motion. He felt like dreaming. He had always hoped to see her again. And now, she was standing in front of him. _Am I dreaming again?_ He wondered. He still can't believe that this was real. He lifted his hand and she reached them as she kneeled beside his bed. Holding her hands Mo Yuan told himself, _It's real Mo Yuan. It is not a dream. She's real._ He looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes. "You are indeed my little Seventeenth." His emotions overwhelmed him. He embraced her tightly, as if she'll be gone and turn into a smoke just like what happens in his dreams. But he can feel her arms around him, he can smell her scent, the fragrance of peach blossoms. Oh how he missed her!

"Master, you've returned." Bai Qian said tearfully. He wanted to cry too, but his emotions have gone haywire because of everything he went through. His body was weak and unable to respond accurately. "Yes, I have returned." He noticed that she was not concealing her true identity now. The memory of their first meeting played in his mind as he look at her. He always knew that she's Bai Qian, the Queen of Qing Qiu. He was hesitant to allow her to be his disciple and stay at Kunlun at first. He doesn't accept female disciples, for many various reasons. But the Jade Purity fan chose her to be its master. Seventeenth was special. But he never thought that she would be this special to him. As frightening as it can be, he never regretted his decision to let her in.

"My little Seventeenth looks lovely in this form as well.", he uttered. He saw her blush and he realized that he was not meant to say that out loud. He felt his face warming up as well upon his realization. She said that he looked the same, as if he never changed. _How long has he been gone,_ he wondered. Their long-awaited reunion was cut short because Zhe Yan and Bai Zhen arrived there also.

"Mo Yuan, after 70,000 years you finally woke up." Zhe Yan said as he approached them. "70,000 years." He said under his breath. So that was how long he has been gone. Bai Zhen said that it was neither long nor a short time. He got that right. For a immortal like himself, those years were short. But he sure did miss a lot during those times. He knew that while he was struggling and finding a way back, a lot of things happened.

"Qian Qian hidden out here in Qing Qiu for 70,000 years as well. She safeguarded your body to await for your return." Bai Zhen continued. Upon hearing it, he looked at Bai Qian. _Is it true? Why?_ He wanted to ask. When he told her to wait for him, it was a request, not a command. At that time, he was not even sure if he was be able to really return. He knew it was unfair, absurd even, to ask her to wait for him when the possibility of his return was so little. _Seventeenth, did you really wait for me?_ He thought as he looked at her with an expectant eyes. His worries about Seventeenth forgetting him faded because Bai Zhen's revelation. He wanted to cry because of the joy he was feeling. But instead, he just looked at her. She was still crying, but he knew it was tears of joy.

 _I'm back._ He breathed again. For the first time after a long time, he felt relieved.


	4. News

**Chapter 3: News**

It felt new to Mo Yuan being in a fox cave, let alone in Bai Qian's fox cave. He seldom leave the Kunlun Mountain and couple of thousand years have passed since he did. He scanned the place, and the sense of security and comfort engulfed him. He felt at peace knowing he's back and she's here. Mo Yuan stole glances to his little disciple. _Little is not appropriate to describe her anymore. She has grown while you were gone._ Mo Yuan reminded himself. He smiled at that thought. Zhe Yan talked about the things and events he missed. He sure did miss so many events while he was sleeping. There were a lot of things he wanted to know, questions he wanted to ask but there were important things that needed to be addressed first.

"In my slumber, did a man that looks like me appeared?" Mo Yuan asked as he sip from the cup of tea that Bai Qian handed to him. He looked at them and saw the surprised look on their faces. "Your disciple knows the person you are talking about quite well actually." Zhe Yan replied. He quickly glanced at him and he saw the smirk on his face. _What does Zhe Yan mean?_ He wondered. He knew that kind of expression so he swiftly directed his gazed to the woman beside her. "Little Seventeenth, you know him?" He saw Bai Qian's suddenly turned red as he stare at her. "What is it? Are you afraid with your Master?" Zhe Yan asked Bai Qian, and he smirked as if he was teasing her. " Don't be shy. Tell him." He continued. Mo Yuan waited for her reply.

"Uh.. Master, he... He is my fiancé. The Crown Prince of the Celestial Tribe." Bai Qian answered hesitantly. The cup almost slipped out of his hand upon hearing her reply. He was frozen right where he sit. Questions filled his mind but there was a pain inside of him as if he was hit in the gut and knocked the air out of him. He can't quite explain it but it made him speechless for a while. He can't find words to say, he just continued to look at her face as if somehow waiting for her to say he heard it wrong. Only seconds had passed but for Mo Yuan it felt like hours. _How can that happen? How did they meet? How long have they been together?_ He was dying to ask these questions but he hesitated. He was not sure if he can control his emotions now, so he decided to just put his feelings aside. He looked away. "Your fiance?" He let out the breath he did not noticed he was holding. "What is his name? When was he born?" Bai Qian answered his questions. He learned that he was born after he sacrificed his soul in the Donghuang Bell. So after all, his father's wish finally came true. Through his sacrifice, his brother had a chance to live. His sacrifice was not in vain after all. He was happy of course. His twin brother was alive and well. But there was a sting that made his heart flinched. _Ironic._ He thought. He always knew that Si Yin was special. From the very first day she stepped in the mountain of Kunlun, Mo Yuan knew that she was not an ordinary woman. He always knew that a lot of men will line up just to get her attention. He kept his distance and drew a fine line between her and himself but he always knew that he was bound to head this way. He always knew that Si Yin will hold a place in his heart that no one could ever take place. But he was too late, wasn't he?

What if he never sacrificed his soul? What if he stayed? What if...

The conversation went on, he realized that he was gone for too long.

He was the God of war. He survived and triumphed over countless battles. He got wounded, but they were healed over time. Scars remained but the pain ceased. But this particular ache inside him lingered. He even wondered if it will ever fade.

In spite of the surging pain, he pulled himself together and softly said, "I wanted to meet him."


End file.
